warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan Camp
ShadowClan camp is eclosed by tangles of brambles and low hanging branches. The leader makes announcements from a low hanging branch. Dens ShadowClan Leader's Den ShadowClan Warriors Den ShadowClan Apprentices Den ShadowClan Nursery ShadowClan Elders Den ShadowClan Medicine Cats Den Roleplay Tigerheart began to daydream, his thoughts on Dovewing. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Tigerheart!" Twanypelt mewed. (Since eagle isn't active, can I, or someone else, have Rowanclaw, so Tawnypelt can be a QUEEN AGAIN?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, but if eagle returns, we'll discuss giving Rowanclaw back to him.) "Hi!" Tigerheart meows happily. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Okie, so, how is RPing Rowan, me or You?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (How about you. I don't really feel like roleplaying him.) Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:54, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokey :P) "Could you get me some prey? Rowanclaw is out," Tawnypelt mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 14:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Tigerheart meowed. He went the fresh-kill pile, picked out a mouse, and brought it back to Tawnypelt. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you." (Maybe Rowan should die in the kittypet battle?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, if you want him to.) "Your welcome." Tigerheart meowed. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Applefur and Shrewfoot walked into camp, dragging Dawnpelt's body. "Dawnpelt!" Tigerheart yowled in grief. "Who did this, ThunderClan?" "The kittypets." Applefur meowed grimly. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Scorchfur looked at the body with shocked eyes. Another warrior died because of those annoying kittypets. - Ducksplash - =D 05:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Not my kit!" Tawnypelt screaches. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "I've already lost Flametail, why must I loose Dawnpelt as well." Tigerheart meows in a voice hollow with grief. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 05:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "It was her time." Crowfrost mews, while Tawnypelt cried.? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "How was it her destiny to die young?" Tigerheart whispered. "Will I die young too, like my littermates?"? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe it is a curse...from StarClan." Crowfrost mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "But what reason would StarClan have to curse us." Littlecloud meowed, coming up to the body and mourning cats. Maybe because I love Dovewing. Tigerheart thinks miserably. What if it's my fault. ''Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe for what Tigerstar has done." Crowfrost glares at Tawntpelt and her surviving kits. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'''Boo!]] 17:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a loyal ShadowClan cat!" Tigerheart hisses. "Can you really doubt my loyalty after the dark forest battle?" He walks up to Crowfrost, glaring at him. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes. Being a traitor runs in your blood. Just as Thunderclan blood does." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 22:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "Not always." Tigerheart hisses. "Was Dawnplet a traitor? Was Flametail a traitor? Is Tawnypelt a traitor? Is Bramblestar a traitor? Hawkfrost was the only of Tigerstar's desendants to be a traitor! I went to the dark forest to spy!" Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "So you say, how do we know you are all going to the Dark Forest?! Bramblestar could always be plotting, I've never trusted him!" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 18:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "The Dark Forest is defeated." Tigerheart hissed. "They won't try anything for a while, and I've left their ranks. I'll never return there." He was getting frustrated with Crowfrost. "Why do you doubt my loyalty anyways?" Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Beacuse, I've seen you with her" He growls. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 19:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Who?" Tigerheart's blood ran cold. This wasn't possible! How could Crowfrost have seen Dovewing and him together? "What do you mean?" Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "The ThunderClan warrior, the one that was apart of the three! You meet her, I've seen it." Crowfrost rose his head, looking down his nose at Tigerheart. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:47, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Tigerheart could not think of a response. What Crowfrost had said was true, there was no denying it. The whole clan would know now, what would happen to him now? (Tigerheart's going to join ThunderClan. You can have Blackstar exile him, or he'll just leave on his own accord.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, lol, I was gonna say no-one believed Crowfrost, but thats cool too xD) "What is going on?" Blackstar mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tigerheart looked at Crowfrost, wondering if he would tell the leader. There was no doubt he would. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) (Do you still want to do your thing? Or..what?) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) (Crowfrost can tell Blackstar what he saw. Tigerheart will get exiled. It's the only way he'll truly leave ShadowClan, he's too much of a loyal warrior to leave on his own accord. I want him to join ThunderClan.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) "I saw Tigerheart talking with Dovewing, the Thunderclan she-cat." Crowfrost hisses. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 04:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerheart bows his head with guilt. He didn't even consider defending himself. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 05:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Is this true Tigerheart?" Blackstar asks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 20:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "yes, it is." Tigerheart meowed. "I love her." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then I have no choice." Blackstar mews sadly, "Leave, and never come back." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "There's nothing left for me in ShadowClan anyways." Tigerheart meows. "My littermates are dead. The only reason I'd have left to stay in ShadowClan is Tawnypelt." He cast a glance at his mother. "Dovewing's the only cat who trusts me completely, dispite my heritage." He glares at Crowfrost. "I'll miss ShadowClan, but I know I'll be just as happy in ThunderClan. Good-bye, I'll miss you Tawnypelt." Tigerheart turns around and raced out of the camp. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Tigerheart, NO!" Tawnypelt screeches, "Get him back Blackstar, get him back here right now!" Blackstar pads back to his den, acting as if nothing happened. (I think maybe he's going to get depressed, and join the elders soon) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 03:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shrewfoot cast a sympathetic look at Tawnypelt. She had as good as lost her two remaining kits in one afternoon. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 20:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tawnypelt bowed her head and cried softly, Where was Rowanclaw (I think that's his name...) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 00:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) (yup, it is. And you're rping him, remember? If you don't want to rp him, I will) Shrewfoot glanced around for the deputy. Did he know about Dawnpelt's death and Tigerheart's betrayel yet? Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 20:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) (I do, I was thinking that Tawnypelt leaves him >:D) "Shrewfoot, can someone find Rowanclaw for me?" (He's in the Warrior's den) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'll do it." Shrewfoot dashes off. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 09:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you so much." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 16:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) After a little while, Shrewfoot exits the warriors den into the camp. She glances at Tawnypelt, wondering what to say to her about Rowanclaw's refusal to come to her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 07:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Rowanclaw exits the Warriors Den. "Maybe Crowfrost, he's a good hunter." He mews to Shrewfoot. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Ok." Shrewfoot meowed. "Crowfrost, you're coming on a hunting patrol!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (lol, long time no see xD) "Okay." Crowfrost pads up to Shrewfoot and Rowanclaw. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Is that all the cats we need?" Shrewfoot asks. "We could take Starlingwing as well." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, but hurry up." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Starlingwing, come join our patrol!" Shrewfoot calls. Starlingwing glances up, gets to his paws, and joins the patrol. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Lead the way." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Shrewfoot pads out into ShadowClan territory, followed by Starlingwing. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Rowanclaw follows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starlingwing rushes in. "Blackstar!". Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yes?" The aging tom mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "We suspect other clans are stealing our prey." Starlingwing tells him. "We can't scent prey anywhere. Rowanclaw, Shrewfoot and I are wanting to launch an attack on them. Can we take some more cats with us? And should we attack ThunderClan or RiverClan?" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Stealing prey? Take me to Rowanclaw." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "okay!" Starlingwing pads out of the camp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Blackstar follows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:ShadowClan Territory Category:ShadowClan Category:Camps Category:Territory Category:Roleplay